oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tournament world
The Tournament arena is a special server that players can log onto that gives them maxed stats, and full completion of quests and Achievement Diaries. Only members can log onto these servers. Anything a players does in these servers will not affect their progress in the normal servers. This server is usually open for short periods of time, and players are confined to the Clan Wars area on these servers. Upon logging in, players are automatically transported from Tutorial Island to the Clan Wars area, where they can never leave the area. There are tournament supplies found south of the bank chest, where players can obtain unlimited amounts of high level weapons, armours, and supplies for player-versus-player combat. Players who wish to switch spellbooks can do so at the altar near the white portal where Sister Scarophia is located. Players can switch between the standard, lunar, and ancient spells, but will not have access to the Arceuus spellbook. Players who wish to modify their combat stats can do so by right clicking the tournament supply tables. Availability The following dates indicate the tournament world's opening and closing dates. Beta Tournament worlds are also occasionally used as a beta world to test future content and gauge feedback from players. The following content have been tested by players on a beta world: LMS Beta Duration: 14 July 2016 - 4 August 2016 The Last Man Standing beta world was initially exclusive to 200 players, where they were selected by Jagex Moderators from an application form given in a newspost in the beginning of July. The next week, it became available to all members, and then free players the day after. Upon logging in, players appeared in the Last Man Standing lobby, with their coffers already stored with 10,000,000 coins to begin the minigame. Players in normal worlds would still be able to see the lobby and Lisa, but are unable to go inside. The entrance to the lobby was closed off. If players were to somehow exit the minigame lobby, they would be instantly killed and returned to the minigame lobby. Elder Beta Duration: 18 August 2016 - 25 August 2016 The Elder Beta was open to all members. Along with the regular facilities that a tournament world supplied (Clan Wars portal, free-for-all portal, spellbook altar, etc.), players could obtain an elder wand and maul from the tournament supplies table. South-east of the bank chest, there was a boss portal that allowed players to enter an instanced encounter with monsters weak to crush attacks (Cerberus, Chaos Elemental, Kalphite Queen, and three waterfiends), along with the option to be on a slayer assignment with that particular monster. It should be noted that Cerberus' area-of-effect attack will do no damage, and the Kalphite Queen can only be fought in her first form. Once the player enters the area, they are given best-in-slot equipment for strength bonus, excluding the helmet, for which a slayer helmet is given. The inventory is then replaced with a Saradomin godsword, two super combat potions, nine super restores, and 16 anglerfish. Raids test Duration: 8 December 2016 - 12 December 2016 The load test for raids, also known as the Chambers of Xeric, was open only to members. Along with the regular facilities that a tournament world supplied (Clan Wars portal, free-for-all portal, spellbook altar, etc.), a deep-pink portal found south-east of the bank chest will take players to Mount Quidamortem, where the entrance to the Chambers of Xeric is found. Players can use the recruiting board to create or find raiding parties, where they can find (from left to right) the number of members in the party, target number of players, the leader's name, preferred combat level, preferred total level, and the time passed since the party formed. Once the player is accepted into a raiding party, they will join the leader's clan chat and must wait until the leader enters the chambers. The chambers contain no monsters or NPCs, as it is simply a beta intended to test the self-generating dungeons and party grouping system. Chambers of Xeric - load test 1.png|The starting area of the Chambers. Chambers of Xeric - load test 2.png|An area within the Chambers. A large anvil can be found here, and is the fight area for Tekton. Chambers of Xeric - load test 3.png|An area within the Chambers that leads to the next level below. Chambers of Xeric - load test 4.png|The final area within the Chambers, where players will be able to exit the chambers. Deadman playtest Duration: 2 March 2017 In preparation of the Deadman Spring Invitational planned on March 25th, players were able to log in to the beta world to test how the final hour of the Invitational will run at 14:00 GMT. Instead of a creeping lethal fog, large chunks of the map would be taken away at a time instead. During the final hour, an overlay is always visible telling players whether they are safe or not, and giving them ample time to move to a safe area. This was done so that players are more likely to die to other players rather than the environment. Upon logging in, players will be given level 94 in all stats, completion of The Mage Arena and Desert Treasure, and a pre-set of equipment. However, the prayers Preserve, Augury, and Rigour are not unlocked. In addition, they will only be able to use Ancient Magicks. Because players have not completed Priest in Peril, arriving at Canifis via Kharyrll Teleport will result in either a vampyre knocking the player out or Abidor Crank teleporting them out. Either way, the player will end up at Paterdomus. DMM final hour beta setup.png|The set up provided to players upon logging in. DMM final hour beta fog appears.png|The fog appears. DMM final hour beta fog.png|The fog begins to set in... Raids Rewards beta Duration: 8 March - 17 March 2018 In preparation of the Theatre of Blood, players were able to log in to a tournament world to test various rewards to be polled for the raid, including: against Glough.]] *Justiciar armour **Justiciar faceguard **Justiciar chestguard **Justiciar leg guards *Ghrazi rapier *Avernic defender *Sanguinesti staff *Scythe of vitur *Vampyrium vambraces As the beta was intended to test the rewards against various scenarios, players, for the first time, were allowed complete access to the world (excluding the Inferno), unlike previous openings in which players were mostly confined to the Clan Wars area. In addition, magic tablets, teleport scrolls and other various items were added to the supplies table for convenience, as well as ecumenical keys to instantly access God Wars Dungeon bosses. Players were also given a player-owned house fully furnished with the highest level furnitures for all rooms. Players are also able to receive a Slayer task free of charge by right-clicking Assignment after receiving one from a Slayer master, allowing them to do so until they receive their desired task. Players were also given 100,000 slayer reward points and 2,147,483,647 Nightmare Zone points. Category:Old School-exclusive content